daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenna Aeducan
Gwenna Aeducan is the former princess of Orzamarr turned roaming surface adventurer in her quest to achieve paragonhood. Overview Physical Appearance Tall by dwarven standards, Gwenna stands at 5'1. Like most dwarves she is stocky and muscular, though her figure is complimented by curves. Gwenna inherited her mother's coloring of light skin and warm chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were her most distinctive feature, nearly matching the color of turquoise- quite unusual for a dwarf. Personality As the favored royal child Gwenna has become arrogant, hot-headed, and a bit spoiled. Despite this she genuinely wants what's best for her people and will fight tooth and nail for them without question. Known for speaking her mind, consequences be damned, she has banked quite a bit of goodwill among dwarves of lower castes. In turn her exceptional fighting prowess has endeared her to the warrior and noble castes. Talents and Skills As part of her noble upbringing Gwenna was taught to ballroom dance, though she never particularly enjoyed it. An attempt was made to teach her the skills of diplomacy as well, but this was a largely unsuccessful endeavor. She is a very talented Diamondback player, having dragged Gorim into many matches until she mastered the game. Her primary skills, of course, are on the battlefield, particularity with two-handed weapons. She can additionally shoot a bow, sword fight, and can even hold her own in a fistfight. Gwenna has been trained to move smoothly in the heavy, ornate armor befitting her status. Biography History Gwenna was born on the 9th of Justinan in 9:08 Dragon to the royal family of Orzamarr, King Endrin and Queen Kera. Honor provings were held nearly every year for Gwenna's birthday, and soon became her favorite part of the celebrations. The most memorable proving took place on her fourteenth birthday, when a casteless dwarf masqueraded as a member of the warrior cate before being ultimately unveiled as a fraud. The princess was quickly rushed away from the arena in the ensuing chaos, though For her eighteenth birthday, to commemorate her becoming an adult, Gwenna was gifted a war hammer by her father. It was some of the finest craftsmanship Orzamarr had ever produced- four and a half feet long, solid gold, and set with a large gem the color of her eyes in the hilt. She named it Gemcleaver, and the weapon would come to be as synonymous with the princess as her own name. The Pride of Aeducan On the 14th of Justinan in 9:30 Dragon, around a week after her 22nd birthday, Gwenna Beyond the Deep Roads Relationships Endrin - ' '''Kera -' Gwenna's mother died giving birth to Bhelen when she was three, so she never really got a chance to have a true connection with her. Her father, older brother and much of Orzamarr, both nobility and the commoners, spoke 'Trian -' As children the two got along decently, though they were never particularly close as their four year age difference made friendship difficult at such a young age. As Trian got older he became haughtier, deepening the rift between him and his siblings while in turn driving Gwenna and Bhelen closer together. By the time of Gwenna's twenty second year he had become more estranged from his family than ever, firmly 'Bhelen -' She considered Bhelen to be weaker than her, and in all fairness he likely was, but they still maintained a close, ameinable relationship. 'Gorim -' First given to Gwenna for her twelfth birthday, the two have fought side by side for the last decade. Gwenna considered the warrior to be her closest friend and advisor. Their relationship never took on any romantic overtones, but Gwenna considered Gorim to be the person who knew her best in the world. She was devestated she could do nothing to prevent Gorim's banishment, though her own sentence to wandering the deep roads was decidedly more severe. '''Shae Amell - The mage reminded her greatly of a nug- skittish with large, dark eyes. 'Lucan Brosca -' The two met Miscellaneous Gwenna's storyline while not an AU certainly fits under the umbrella of canon divergence. Category:Characters Category:Non-protagonist Category:Aeducan Category:Libragoblin